Curse of Destiny
by diesir
Summary: After a divine message from Tikal, Knuckles made a choice to repopulate the world with Echidnas with a woman he doesn't love. The past came and went, and he's spent. Sonic taught him to face the future without regrets, but why can't he stop himself? Ch.3
1. The Life

Push...Push...PASH !!

Knuckles hold onto the hand of Tikal while she was in the middle of the processing of expelling a newborn. He urge her to keep stron and have power.

"I cannot! It is too muck!"

"Remember what is said..." Knuckles stated coldfully. She nodded know.

Alright, it is our destiny" She knowed. Then with a final push it was landed. Tears swelled up in her eyes.

"Oh yes. It is our duty to repopulate the Echidna race, and here it is."

"But it cannot end here. We must continue." Knuckles ponted otu.

"Then again take me!" Tikal reasoned and eagerly awaiting the Knuckles to push.

That was there girst time. They were young. But they had to do it! It was on that day that Tikal descended from the chaos that it was learned that she was told by a sacred power that they must keep the purr bloodline of Ichidna alive. It is now many years later. Knuckles and Tikal has been doing this for many years tirelessly. Out comes an egg witch their send to other parts of the world for the adoption. It was decided to do that because keeping the Echidna in one place wood hav been rhisky, If it were fate to decide that an event happen were they die in this world then it wood be all over for the Echidna that it was holy that they do this practice. This is truly a total repopulation of the Echidna but they havv nevor scene there children (if they even hatched they do not kno.

This time was no effort since it was so used up. The egg just popped out.

"Oh another won." Tikal sad.

Knuckles took a dragging off his cigarette. "Again? This makes...uh 300 now?"

"400."

"Cheese..."

Knuckles took the new (and slimey)egg out from under.

"We have to sned sthi one somewere."

"I no." Tikal knowed.

"You're tirn to tak care off tatht."

OK"

Kunckles siyhed. It was so monotonous and machinical now that he almost had no life yet. Too much energy septn and he was xhousted. But fate is cruewl. He must do it for this race. With someone that he didnt have any love in the first place for at that! Tikle was nic butt he reilly didnot have any spechial felling for her so it felt wrong but it ist must!

Knuckles felt taht his life was meningless. He felt wrong about what he wast dong, but it was his purpose now. But he felt that he realize how he was so blindly thrust into the sitwation.

Then he realize - he made the choice all along.

"Life is what you make of it." Knuckles said remenice. "Tats whatt yuo said, didn't it, Sonic? I remember vividly.Well I suppose I better make the most out of my existence. No regrets no more, I sware"

Knuckles looked at Tikal, who understwood his feeling. He wordlessly took her hand.

"Let's make the most of it Tikles."

_After all while Im not inlove with you out deeds are nobile in the long run arent they Knuckles thinking_

Without anther world he brought her ovre to the altar and went to work.


	2. The Party

Invitation

The nextday a letter came from an old friend "Hey it's Sonic the Hedgehug and I'm planning a gettogether so come on bi okay?"

"Sonic? I have not hear from him in a nerve." Knuckles said.

"We sood go." Tikal said.

"Ok" Knuckle agree.

So tehn they went and got the directiouns from to the place and glide off Angle Isle to the place.

Welcome!!

Knuckles and Tikal saw almost everyone. Sonic & Tails, Amy, Cream, Big,Chaotix, Gamma , and Omega .

Its been five years since they were seen again but they got along fine as well.

Sonic is still is cocky old self looking for adventure but adventure is harder to come by witch depress him. Tails is a member of Mensa Amy gave up on tiring to garb Sonics attention a time long ago and has mellowed slightly with having the fulltime job as a secretary.. Cream is now in kindgarden and plays with the Choa after Cheese became a Herochaos and decended into heaven. Big is still really big and friendly and is still buddies with Froggy. Gamma was bought back from Imagineryworld and has become friends with Omega. Omega had his ai tweaked to become more productive in society. Vector is in custody of the Charmey that takes medication. Espio quietly left the Chaotix Detectives to opened up a dojo and completely gave up his a private investor life.

They talked of many thing like to which to catch up for themselves for hours

At some point Knuckles notice something.

"Were is Shadow?"

"Oh. He rarely come to Earth. He just stays in the ARK to protect it. That reminds me don't you have a emerald to protect." Sonic ask

"Yes but no one comes aymore anyway." Knuckles shrugged. "Didnt Shadow work with Rouge?"

"Yes. But he decided to quit after Rouge tried to convince him to become an apprentice thief."

"Some things never change." Knuckles chuckled at Rough.

Then Knuckles broke the ice.

"Anyway how's Eggman treating you?"

Everyone paused in the middle of there party stared at Eggman.

"Knuckles." Sonic said.

"Eliminated." Omega sparked.

"Huh?" Knuckles said.

Amy shook her head. "Sonic, go bring Knuckles their its not far away."

Sonic nodded and walked Knuckles & Tikal to somewere.

"Are we visiting him now?" Knuckles ask.

"Were here."

Knuckles looked down.

I V O R O B O T N I K

1963 - 2007

'You know what they say, the more the merrier!'

Knuckles stared in disbelief. Sure he was a madsiencist but was he really gone?!

"...Huh." Knuckles spoke up. "I ve nevor realised how much he brought us together, you no?"

It was true that Eggman somehow brought people together. Sonic and Knuckles - Knuckles and Tikal - would nevor have met!

"How did he die?" Tikal said at last.

"Oh." Sonic said while kicking some dirt in boredom. "He commited a suicide. He coodnt take over the world so he took his life. Jumped into a grinder, real crazy stuff. To be onesht I nevar wanted him to be dead I always thought he genuinely needed help. This happint not long after you and Tikal took it off and lived in Angle Isle. All his ambition down the draino. Some guy took over his company Robotnik Corp and converted it to not be evil. Almost sad. I gess you nevor hear become you were so isolate from the wrold."

"Indeed." Tikal silently spoke.

"Rest in piece, bastard." Knuckles said to the shock of Sonic and Tikal.

_How can he give up that so easily? Im got this far and all I've head were sceond thoughts!_

"Anything else we should know?" Knuckles change the subject irritated.

"No." Sonic said while sipping his bear.

"Ok." Knuckles said. "Can we go now?"

"Wait! I gess you should know one thing to." Sonic said."

"Wait?" Knuckles ask.

"Can you guys tone it down around Cream?" Sonic said. "I forget to meantion thrat earlier.

"Why?" Tikal ask.

"Well see, her mom she's really really sick. I don't know what's up exactly but her moms in the hospital. Cream is living with Amy now Just be a little more sensative around her is what I mean. She's already lost Cheese now she might lose someone else well."

"Alright." Knuckles said without another word went to the place.

"That was slightly unpleasant." Knuckles said.

The party continued normally until Cream spoke up to Knuckles.

"So Uncle Knux can you tell me the story between you and Ms. Tikal?"

_Uncle Knux? Knuckles_ Thought then remembered whar Sonic said and dismised it.

"Sure."

"I bet it was romantic!" Cream giggled.

_You bet on the wrong horse._


	3. Brakeup

AUTHOER'S NOTE:

IT HAS COME TO MY ATTENTION THAT A NEW ECHIDNA GAL HAD ENTERED THE SERIES AND TIKAL IS NOT COMING BACK THERE FORE, I WOULD LIKE TO PROVIDE A RET CON. PLEASE SAY HELLO TO...SHADE! SHE WILL BE TAKE OVER THE ROLE OF TIKAL FROM THIS MOMENT FOREWARD IN THE STORYLINE. PLEASE ADVISE. THANK YOU.

Knuckles tare down his cigarette as he waited for his woman. He was smoking hot furious as he was lossing the suddenly Knuckles got a vision of Tikal.

"Tikal?"

"Knuckles I must tell you, you are doing a good service to our kind by bearing children, but be warned that her tribe is..."

"Is what? Tikal! Come back!"

Then she disappearred ass Shadow reappear. "Hey hun."

There you are Shade, K"nuckles sad. He was dis appoint that Tikal had to leaf, to be honest he liked Tikal more and he wished he could help ease her pain but her soul rests in Chaos, whereas he knew every inch of Shade's body but yearned for more of Tikal in her. Something was always off about that, somethings he'd see Tikal in Shade but lately he realizes she is not Tikal in any way shapp or from.

"Let us go. We need to prepare more eggs by the altar." Knuckles nodded in agreemant and took the flight to Angle Island.

"Our eggs!" Knuckles heard a shreek from the alter and decided to check it out, but it was Shade who asped.

"About the eggs?" Nuckles said, questioned Shads.

"There were 389. There are now 388?"

Pfff. Knuckles could care lesson as he lited a cigarette. "Who gives a damn."

"Ex-CUSE em moi!" Shade screamed during her perrod. I'm a woman, I care, I'd like to know where my babies go thank you!"

"Pfffth. so ther's one lest. You know how man eggs weave mad to get her? We have enough sons and daughters."

Shade locked ears in torment. " We need to multiply for the rest of our lives and do our part, aren't we supposed too."

"I'm tired. We've made enough, I thinking."

"Then...then...we're through!"

Knuckles shook his head as Tikal grabbed the last eggs.

Knuckles "Fine. Go away, you skank." His Cigar burnt his mowth.

Meanwhile, in the shadows of an coorperation.

"Gentlemen, sorry we are late. But I tired of your nontardiness, so you are fried."

Before they could question the bored of directiors was taken by a fire and all died.

Exellent, none alive cooled hop to stand in my way... Unless...

Curse of Destiny 


End file.
